


El Tango De Roxanne

by Potatosarelifepeople



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Doyoungs in here for like 2 lines, Ignore typos I did this at like 3AM, Legit don't know why I wrote this lol, M/M, Moulin Rouge AU, Not in a specific characters view point, One Shot, One Sided Love, Singing, This is confusing btw, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatosarelifepeople/pseuds/Potatosarelifepeople
Summary: "His eyes upon your faceHis hand upon your handHis lips caress your skinIt's more than I can stand"Being a prostitute is hard, especially when you have to pretend to love someone you don’t.NCT Moulin Rouge Au(But it's not very accurate)/// will also check for spelling errors tomorrow as it’s like 3AM





	El Tango De Roxanne

A strangled cry left his mouth, the room falling silent, as all eyes turned to see the familiar body of the American, his face tight lipped, eyes blazing as he moved down the staircase, his footsteps seemingly shaking the large hall. 

Jaehyun felt his throat tighten, his hands gripping on the arm of his chair as a familiar feeling filled his chest. The Americans gaze on the prostitute, a small dancer called sicheng seemed familiar to the dukes, one of pure lust and conquest. One that made him sick 

“In the brothels of Gangnam” 

Johnny continued to walk through the hall, his eyes following the ones that moved, the ones that hide behind the pillars from fear 

“Comes the story”

The larger males voice echoed around, as he came to a stop in the middle, his eyes inpatient, lips curling up as a mocking tone escaped his lips, as his body turned towards sicheng, the younger boy shaking in fear as gaze from all around fell on him, many in disgust and the rest in amusement 

“Of a prostitute”

Sicheng bit his lip, the fear radiating from his eyes staring from his spot. Whistles and laughs had filled the hall. With one final glance at Jaehyun, his body straightened, a mischievous expression falling on his face as he started to shake his hips, drawing closer to the foreigner, his laughs filling his corner of his confidence. Johnny's expression remained stoic, his voice rough from his own lust, his own knowledge from his words.

“And a man… Who falls in love “ 

Johnny's amused expression at jaehyun was enough to make the younger want to stop his own writings, the harsh reality of jaehyun's own situation seemed to curse and hit him, to physically hurt him as he thought of what his love could be doing, locked away in the tower of the controlling duke  
He watched the pair in front of him move together, their movements like clockwork as they grew closer, johnny's hands exploding areas of the younger, from this chest to his thighs. It was sickening, the way Sicheng’s face seemed to be in bliss yet pain , the rough hands caressing him as they danced 

Taeyong stood in front of the fireplace, feeling the burning stare of the man as he watched the dance from above. He could feel the shadow coming closer, gently taking his chin, placing a soft kiss to his jaw. The pinkette turned his head, his large eyes falling into those of the devil in front of him. The eyes of pure lust, the eyes of an incubus.  
Gently, he felt the duke's hand on his waist, pulling him closer as Yuta whispered in his ears “Come eat my dear, I need you to be nice and healthy to become my star”

“First there is desire”

Johnny pressed his face against the others, his breathe hitting the small dancers face disgustingly, his grip tightening on the others skin. The pair sprang away from each other, their turn quick and sharp as their hands collided 

“Then…. passion!”

The Americans hands caressed his partners behind, cupping them and squeezing them, as their bodies seemed to join together. Schieng’s head rolled back with a gasp, his head tilting as he looked across the room, eye meeting another dancers with the same lust of the Americans. 

“Then… Suspicion!”

Johnny's voice was full of anger, his eyes narrowing as he grabbed Sicheng’s arms, pulling them closer to him forcefully, the perfect skin bruising. Sicheng let out a cry, his eyes meeting that of the other dancers once more as he was thrown around the the dance hall, Johnny's yells sending shudders around the occupants in the room 

“Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!”

Jaehyun kept his eyes on the pair, watching the violent moves escapes from the dance as he heard the crack of some bone, the gasps of the hurt reaching his ears. The Writer continued to pace around the hall, his characters and desires coming to life in front of him.

“Where love is for the highest bidder, There can be no trust. Without trust. There is no love! Jealousy”

The singer pushed the prostitute away from him, his tone turning into an almost jest as he made eye contact with jaehyun, his mouth opening to his next words.

“Yes, jealousy…Will drive you” 

His eyes glistened, as his voice echoed around the room, sicheng falling into the arms of another, his body twisting to the side as his eyes closed.

“MAD!”

The yell was loud, his arms shaking as jaehyun felt his throat turned dry, his blood shot eyes widening as his story progressed, the story about a prostitute and their lover, the story with no happy ending. The anger bubbled up inside him, his teeth clenching as he watched the interaction of the bodies in front of him, his mind only going back to one person. 

Taeyong

“Roxanne”

Johnny's gruff voice seemed to scream in his ear, as his fellow continued to dance with many others, his body joining theirs momentarily as he continued to pass from partner to partner

“You don't have to put on that red light… Walk the streets for money. You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right”

The voice mocked many in the room, Sicheng’s senses being overloaded with familiar touches, his face neutral as he continued to move among st the hands of others. Jaehyuns gaze rested on him, the movements familiar but not as smooth as the ones that had been performed by his treasure. His property. 

“Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight”

Sicheng could feel his partner's touch him, from all around he felt his body press into others. He bared his neck submission, feeling the light kisses and bite as he was dragged back. Johnny watched over, his voice booming as he passed jaehyun once more, his touch lingering on the male's shoulder as his dark eyes lingered on his buy.

“Roxanne

You don't have to sell your body to the night”

Jaehyun felt his blood boil, the burning under his skin boiling away at his flesh, at his skin. Gasping, he slowly started to move, his movements controlled by the watchful eye, his heart souring at the thought of another. Unconsciously his mouth opened, a melody seeping out 

“His eyes upon your face”

He looked down, the demon in front of him undressing him quickly with his eyes. Glancing up, the Escort kept his mouth shut, taeyong's eyes seeping hatred to the man in front of him. The footsteps from others below them filled their room, johnny's kisses caressing the dancers face, neck, shoulder.

“His hand upon your hand”

The shudder came as he felt his skin be touched, the dukes cracked fingers lancing with his own soft ones. He felt sick, his cough rising as he turned his head

“His lips caress your skin……..It's more than I can stand”

Jaehyuns voice cracked, his boyd tense as he felt the images fall into his head. The pearly skin of his possession being darkened by another, their sharp claws piercing the golden statue, feeding on his blood, eating the flesh off his silver bones. . Scrunching up his fists, he walked slowly through the crowd of dancers, their eyes lingering oh his form as he moved. 

Sicheng pushed his hair back, his eyes flickering in fear as he turned to face the giant, guiding himself up the brothels staircase ignoring the swipes of the devils below, trying to latch onto him before they pulled him into their pits of fire. 

“Roxanne  
Why does my heart cry?”

His voice shuddered as his tears rose, the bile in his throat stinging as he passed duo by duo, their dances seemed to mock him in their way of unity, their bodies becoming one in the true form of unity. It sicked jaehyun, as he thought back to his own dancer, the missing part that was supposed to be connected with him. Only it was connecting with  
someone else 

“Roxanne  
Feelings I can't fight”

Taeyong flashed the male in front of his a smile, his lips clenching up in disgust as yuta smiled back, the long tongue sliding across his lower. Saliva seems to drip from his lip, the white foam twisting the prostitutes stomach. His throat tightened, the burning hot liquid rising into his mouth, dripping down his chin. His handkerchief stained with scarlet, his illness laughing at him from the corner of his vision. 

“You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me  
And please believe me when I say I love you”

He sang in desperation, his knees shaking as the dancers around him parted from him. His throat wanting to scream as he stared up at the balcony, the steal door showcasing the prison he was now apart of. He was trapped away, his own story playing with his freedom.  
Taeyong felt the cold lips rip form his own, falling back into his chair as he tried to grasp reality with his hands. Yuta was in front of him, wine glass in hand. “When this production succeeds, you will no longer be a cancan dancer….. but an actor” He hissed, his vile smirk making its way across his face. Jaehyuns own mirrored his, the one of 

disgust, the one of doubt.  
The duke placed his lips on the back of his dolls neck, his nose burying into the shoulder of the other “I Will make you a star” He whispered, sniffing the others collar bones for the rich smell of roses, the ones that excited him and his demons

The brunette waved his hand up, tugging the leash of his poor dog. The child crawled up to them, holding out a necklace laced with the most beautiful diamonds, all calling out to his escort, screaming at him to take them.

Doyoungs eyes scanned the flooring of the dance,landing on the diamond with pity. Such beautiful gemstones to be wasted on the neck of a whore. But… the diamonds too evil  
he be sat on someone so pure. 

“Accepted..” Yuta hummed, carefully clipping the shimmering chain around his new dogs neck “as a gift from Dukes Nakamoto yuta, to his gorgeous escort”

Tayeongs breath hitched, tilting his head to stare into the eyes of satan, feeling like he was going to suffocate from the bonds that clung around his neck. With a shuddering breath, his voice was able to choke out “And the ending..?”  
Yutas laugh echoed around the hall, Doyoung’s head perking up in disgust as he watched the master and slave converse. Raising his hand, he caressed the cheek of his cursued partner, his lips lingering on the others skin “let's see if he can keep his fairy tail ending”

“Roxanne  
Why does my heart cry?”

The dance continued, moving around the emotional male, their eyes laced with envy and greed, as they felt their partners spin them. Sicheng was cowering away from his own, the large hands gripping him away from his safe spot, the tongue sliding down his neck. His rough voice piercing the air above jaehyuns, their voices almost screaming alongside each other.

The air was cold, the lungs of the writers turning to ice, as he crossed the courtyard, his eyes on the balcony where his siren stood. The silvery eyes of the other pleaded at him  
to help, while the devil caressed his neck and back, sucking at the skin which he did not own. Jaehyun's breath quickened, his eyes dilating with his own greed and anger.

“Roxanne  
Feelings I can't fight. You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me and please believe me when I say I love you”

Taeyong’ eyes softened at the sight of his lover, reaching out to him through pale moonlight. “Its okay my lover… I always loved you” His voice was quiet, but the hope that sprung in jaehyun’s eyes was enough to give him hope… a reason to carry on with his task.

“Be my lover Taeyong” The devil whispered, his hands tightening around Taeyongs waist 

“....no” 

Right then his world stop, he could feel his heart plummet as he released the word he had just spoken. The one that now had laid a curse upon his soul. He felt himself he ripped away from his lovers sight, thrown into the dark room which held the disgusting memories between the servant and master duo.  
“No… Oh I see.. You have your very own penniless guitar player” Yutas voice spoke quietly from the balcony, his eyes fixated on the man below him, the hatred seeping from his very being. He turned slamming the doors behind him, his breathing irregular, his voice turning red from his rage. 

“Please.. Listen to m-”

“SILENCE”

Taeyong’s breathe was knocked out of him, his body colliding with the glass table behind him as the screaming male in front of him pinned him down, hands tightened around his shimmering collar.  
His skin was bruising the blood circulation being blocked as he was pressed against the tables sharp edge, cutting into the flesh of his back. Tears shimmered in his wide eyes, a whimper escaping from his mouth  
The duke looked psychotic, spit landing on Taeyongs face as Yuta hissed at him, cutting open the skin of his wrists and arms “You made me believe you loved me “  
His neck was bared, teh claws wrapping around the locks that promised him hsi dream, the dream that was now shattered. WIth one swing of its arm, the devil pulled those locks away, cutting away at the skin and flesh. 

“Roxanne

Why does my heart cry?"

Jaehyun’s voice shook uncontrollably, bursting through the door to his small dark room. His eyes violently searched the room for life, destroying everything in his path as he searched for his final work. He couldn't control himself any longer  
Taeyong's screams filled the tower, the glassware being thrown off their mighty stands as the demon lurring over him, his claws grabbing at his hair as he pulled him up, the roots tearing from their bases  
Johnny’s scowl was enough to fill sicheng’s heart with fear, the screams echoing around him adding to the love he felt from the other. He felt himself be pulled closer, the deep growl whispering in his ear “ you don't have to put on that red light”

“Roxanne,  
Feelings I can't fight”

His body felt like it was being ripped to shreds, the masters hands slicing and cutting away at his skin, the room growing colder and colder as hands touched him, this thighs screaming, his chest yelling. Tears seemed to melt his cheeks, as he felt the bites at his neck, the touches of insanity increasing more and more.

Jaehyun's screams filled the Seoul air, his body collapsing at the window as he stared up at the brilliant moon, his tears finally falling down his face, matching those of his beaten lover. His body felt cold, seizing up as he continued to scream away his anger.

Sicheng shuddered as he felt johnny's hand on his waist, the man's words echoing in his mind. “you don't have to wear that dress tonight” His body clenched as he felt scream after scream surrounded him, johnny's own burning a hole in his ears as he continued to be passed from partner to partner, his mind turning to a frenzy. He couldn't breathe 

“Roxanne!”  
His screams was all he heard, the clothes being ripped away from his body, Yutas hands exploring him as the male started to sing, his voice mocking, his tone holding its lust. “Feelings I can't fight”

The screams seem to overlap each others, Johnny's own ones of pure excitement, Jaehyuns holding the anger and grief he held within him, Taeyong's own showcasing his terror as he felt himself be pushed onto the bed, The duke luring over him as he rang out in pleasure, the feeling of his legs being pushed open, his neck being bitten over and over and over again. His throat clogged up, tears streaming down his face as only one though crossed his mind. To save him

Sicheng felt like he was going to burst, the screams seemed to surrounding him everywhere, hands seemed to stab him in every place he was touched. It burned, is stung, who was touching him, where was johnny, where was he, he needed him, he needed him to baldy.  
Steady hands took his wait, the young boy staring up at the American, relief setting on his features as he looked at his lover.

“J-Johnny I-I..”

A finger was placed over his lips, silencing sicheng. The dancer stared up in confusion, his eyes widening as he felt large steady hands be placed around his neck. Johnny;s face held a smile, not one of love but one of pure satisfaction.

“W-what are you doing Johnny.. W-what are yo-”

With a single tug, the snap of a neck filled the hall, the small boys face freezing as his mind went back, the lone tear falling down his face as he felt his vision turn back, the floor colliding with him as his only view was that of his buyer, staring down at him with a look of pure evilness

“Good night Sicheng “

Doyoungs eyes wandered across the scene in front of him, the body of his friend laid in a pile of sheets, dirtied from the devils that had come a play. Silently, he sat down, reaching forward to brush away the wet hair from the innocents face. With one last touch, he stood, turning to the door as his eyes remained of the prostitute, before he left, his existence seemingly to have never been.

Taeyong opened his eyes, expecting to meet the gaze of his lover but was left with nothing but emptiness.


End file.
